I'm not a Monster
by Shard Protector of Apples
Summary: My second fanfic so far. Also, what the story is about is in the story it self so check it out and remeber to PM and/or review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,** and welcome to ****I'm not a Monster. ****This is a story about a wolf named Shardeus. He is the son of Lupa and Hypno. Shard is a Werewolf. He is pure black with deep blue eyes. The picture is on my profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Percy Jackson. Only my OC's. Rick owns Percy Jackson. Now onto the story!**

Shards POV: I don't remember anything. It was all a blur. All I know is that Lupa, the wolf goddess, is my mom. I've never met my real dad. But I know that my step-dad is a jerk. He hits me and my mom. He raised me to never show fear and weakness but sometimes I can't hold my emotions, so he bites me. But I'm just getting ready for my coronation. Today I become the prince of all wolves. My step-dad brings out a silver knife. I just stare at him, unfazed. He raises the knife and slashes my jawline. As my blood pours out and the wolves cheer, my step-dad, Lycaon, nods with approval in my direction. I change into a wolf and lay in submission. After that I walk around, looking for mom. Then I see her, talking with Chiron, the immortal trainer. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Chiron, please take him in. He is a good werewolf." Mom begs.

"I can't, not until he is 14." Chiron says.

"But-"Lupa pleads

"No, but when he's 14, ok?" Chiron asks.

"Fine." Lupa says, defeated.

Then I see a face in the ground.

"Hello." says the face.

"Who are you!?" I growl.

"Why, so rude little wolf, but you don't scare me. I know your weaknesses." The face smiles smugly.

"I don't have weaknesses!" I growled.

"Oh, then why don't you survive…. Tartarus!" The face cackles. Then the ground beneath me shuddered and a hole appeared. I turned into a little boy and held onto the edge of a rock. "MOMMY!" I scream, but she doesn't hear me. Then the rock broke. I screamed while I was falling. But I was so tired I fell asleep. I woke up when I hit some ground. I looked around and paled. I was in Tartarus.

**So Cliff Hanger there so HA! But anyway I will soon update but I hope you like it so far. If you have any suggestions for some OC's, then PM me or review. Also don't send me love interests, since I have one already. But please check out my other story called Shardeus Andrews, the strongest demigod out there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I'm back and I have one review and I know that isn't a lot but seeing someone asking for more makes me so happy. So heartofglass99 thank you so much. Anyways, enough talking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Only my OC's. Now ON TO THE STORY!**

Shard's POV: I look around as I shake. Then I hear a screech and I jump. I look around frantically, looking for the source. Then I see a Drakon and I whimper. Then I see a red giant with a club in his hand wearing Drakon skin. He kills the Drakon and sees me. I turn into a wolf and growl though I guess I didn't look very intimidating since I was still shaking.

He smiles and gently says "Shhhhh, it's ok, I won't hurt you."

"You won't?" I whimper.

"Yup." He says gently. Then he walks over and picks me up and brings me back to a hut. When we got in, my mouth started to water from the smell. He gives me some Drakon stew and bread. I eat it all up quickly. He laughs at my antics.

"So, how'd you get here?" he questions. So I tell him what happened and he nods, understanding. When I got to the face in the ground, his eyes hardened and started to mutter "χαζή μητέρα" I gave him a confused look when he said "dumb mother" but I continued my story. I finished and asked why he said dumb mother. He explained that the face is Gaia and that's his mother.

LINE BREAKLINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

8 years later

After training with Damasen, I became the ultimate werewolf. I even considered him as my dad. But one day he told me to go to Thantos, who is visiting Tartarus, to get me out. I didn't want to, but Damasen's puppy eyes convinced me. I sighed as I hugged him goodbye as I make the journey to Tartarus's heart. As I walk there, I feel sad. But then I see a man with black wings and chocolate eyes. I go over to him and told him that Gaia sent me here. He nods and fly's me out of Tartarus

**So I hoped you guys liked that. I kinda rushed near the end so I apologize for that. Review, PM or favorite. Anyway, Shard out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I only have my OC's. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. Now ON TO THE STORY!**

Shards POV: Thantos took me to the same forest that I fell in Tartarus. I turned into a wolf and thanked Thantos. Then I hear "Hypno?" from a voice that I thought I would never hear again. I smile and turn around and I run to my mom, screaming "MOMMY!" Lupa Looks surprised but stares at her son with the broken eyes from training in Tartarus.

"Shardeus?" She asks, with wide eyes.

"Yup!" I say excitedly, turning human and hugging her. She howls in happiness and relief and licks me so much. I start to cry in relief and my emotions pour out. Then I hear a voice that I hate so much, Lycaons' voice.

I growl and ask," What do you want?"

"For you to stop showing weakness!" He roars and pounces on me. He turns into a human and tries to punch me. I'm too fast for him and I dodge the punch. Then I grab his throat and tear it out. Lupa looks at me in horror and awe, shocked that her baby boy killed Lycaon. I drop the body and walk to a river and clean my hands. I then turn into a wolf and follows Lupa. She takes me Chiron, explaining that I will be safe here, instead of the wild. I give her the puppy eyes, but it doesn't work. I walk with Chiron and explain what happened. Then he told me something that surprised me, THERES ANOTHER WEREWOLF! Then I hear a thunderous heartbeat that only a werewolf has. I search who has it and I see the most beautiful girl ever. My jaw drops when I see her. For the first time, I'm speechless.

Alison's POV: I see the most Hottest looking guy ever. I heard his thunderous heartbeat, realizing it's a werewolf's heartbeat. When he sees me his jaw drops and he stares. He then coughs and walks over, looking nervous. Then I see his deep blue eyes. They make me melt. His eyes also look broken, like a soldier who's seen too much.

Shards POV: Her eyes are amazing. Their light hazel.

"Hi." I say, my voice nervous.

"Hello." She says, her voice sounds like an angel.

"My names Shardeus." I state

"My names Alison." She states

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I say slyly. She blushes and lightly punches my arm. I catch her hand and kiss it lightly. She blushes even more. I can feel everyone's eyes on us. Chiron coughs and says"….

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA take that reader. Hope you like that cliffy. Anyway I will update immediately. So, Shard out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you like the chapter. And I don't own PJO and HAD ME AT HELLO, only my OC's. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

Shards POV: "Well, um, This Shardeus. So he will be claimed maybe tomorrow. That is all." Chiron states. Everyone stares at me, but I only focus at Alison.

"Hey, does this camp have musical instruments?" I ask

"Yeah, we do, but only Apollo kids use them. No one ever touches them." She says, "Why do you ask?" she asks.

"Because…" I say focusing on her plush pink lips. I cough and walk away and went to an Apollo kid and ask for the musical instruments. He looks surprised but helps me get there. I pick up a guitar and I start to play a song. He looks surprised at my choice, and I tell him, it's for the performance on Friday. I ask if I can have the guitar and he says sure. I go into the forest and I start to play "Had me at Hello"

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on**

**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So**

**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello **_**[X3]**_**  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello**

**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello **_**[X3]**_**  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello**

**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh **_**[X5]**_****

**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello **_**[X3]**_**  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello**

I finish off and I smile at the sky, hoping that Alison will get the message.

**So I hope you like this chapter and remember, I don't own Had me at Hello. Remember to PM, Review, and favorite. So Shard out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this will be short. And I will make a schedule for my stories. And I need ideas for my other story. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own my OCs. SO ON TO THE STORY! **

Shards POV: I was practicing always. But I didn't want to get lay and not exercise, so I trained on monsters in the forest. I teared out a Hell Hounds throat when I heard a gasp. I turned around and I saw an Aphrodite camper.

"OMG, you are like, so HOT!" she squealed, and I winced.

"Umm, thank you?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Wanna, like, go out?" She asked.

"Umm, no thank you." I say taking a step back. I turn around and run out of the forest. Then I ran into someone.

"Ow!" I heard an angelic voice, realizing that angelic voice belongs to Alison.

"I'm soooo sorry!" I say, apologizing. Then I see the position we are in, I'm on top of her.

"Umm…" I say awkwardly. I get up and grab her hand, pulling her up.

"It's ok." She says blushing. "So are you going to the Camp Half-Blood talent show?" she asks.

"Yup." I reply, still a little pink.

"Cool." She smiles. I say goodbye and walk away. Then I hear the same Aphrodite Camper.

Alison's POV: "SHARDY-POO! I SEE YOU HUN!" I hear Shelby scream. I groan and look at Shard in pity. **AN: Shard will be short for Shardeus.** Then what surprises me is his statement.

"NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! I LIKE SOMEBODY ELSE!" He roars. Shelby looks scared for a moment then runs away and she trips 5 seconds later. We laugh and I look at Shard laughing. He looks so handsome, just laughing.

Shards POV: While laughing I notice that Alison stopped. I looked out the corner of my eye, and she is staring at me. But I got lost in her eyes.

"Hey Alison," I start.

"What?" She replies.

"Who's you godly parent?" I question.

"Apollo." She replies. Perfect. I smile at her and walk away yelling behind me, "See you at the CBH Talent Show!"

**So I hope you like this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be the CBH Talent Show! Remember to PM, Review and Favorite!**


	6. Mini Chapter

**Quick story how Lupa met Hypno. **

It starts on a winter day, Lupa walks through the forest to find some elk and maybe a mate. She didn't find an elk, but she found a mate. It was a pure black wolf with deep blue eyes. (Sound familiar?)  
"Hello." the wolf starts  
"Hi." Lupa says, a little shy of the wolfs commanding gaze.  
"My name is Hypno." The wolf states.  
"My name is Lupa." Lupa  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful wolf." Hypno says slyly. Lupa blushes and they continue their conversation. She eventually has to leave, but asks if she will ever meet again. "Of course." he states, but she is still unsure. The next day she goes back to the spot that Hypno and Lupa met and sees him standing there with a muzzle full of roses. He walks over to her and drops the roses on the snowy floor. Then he shocks her by his statement, "I love you."

few months later she gives birth to Shardeus, a spitting image of his father. But little did she know that Hypno was the Hypno, minor god of sleep. And he stands there watching her give birth to his son. One day she had left him alone and he appeared to Shardeus in his wolf form. Shardeus was sleeping and Hypno nuzzled him and left, blessing Shardeus while doing so.

**That's how Lupa and Hypno met and This is not chapter 5. Remember to PM, Review, Favorite. I don't own PJO. Only my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and I just want to say thanks for reading. It makes me really happy that people just look at it. I write for fun and nothing else so thank you all. :D Also I changed his song from had me at hello to You and I.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and You and I. they belong to Rick Riordan and One Direction. :D now onto the story!**

Shards POV: I became really nervous while I was walking away. I need to think of a song to sing for Alison. As I walk away I hear the horn for dinner, so I walk there, my stomach growling. As I walk, I remember the song I sang, but I don't think she will like it. As I mumble to myself, I hear gasps all around me. I look up and see me sleeping on a cloud with two wolves looking at me. I see everyone bow as I hear "All hail Shardeus Andrews, son of Lupa and Hypno, god of sleep.", while I am standing there shocked. As people stared at me with shock and envy, I hear someone yell "FAKER!". I turn around and see a buff guy with a buzzcut.

"You're a nobody!" he yells and charges at me. I dodge nimbly as he falls. He gets up and charges at me again and again. Just like the Minotaur I thought. After a while, I turned around and smacked a pressure point in his neck and he passes out. People stand there shocked, as I took him out. Weirdly my faces turn grim like a soldier sometimes when I do that. So now I look like a soldier. Great. I walk to the Hermes cabin to get my stuff. When I grab all my stuff I walk to the Hypno cabin. I get my bathing suit and change into it, not feeling hungry as I lost my appetite. I walk down to the beach and start swimming really fast, trying to distance myself as far as I can. Then I get pulled under. I look down and see a nymph with sharp teeth pulling me down. Soon I realize that the nymph is trying to drown me. I kick it in the face and swim as fast as my body will carry me. I get onto the beach when I feel a familiar feeling in my gut. Then I see Alison walking here.

"NO!" I yell as she walks closer.

"Shard, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Get away from me. NOW! Or else, you might get hurt." I beg her as I try to hold on to reality.

"No, I'm staying and that's final." She says, but I'm not listening as I go into a flashback.

FlashBackFlashBackFlashBack

All I feel is pain and despair. No one cares for me. I just had a fight with Damasen, and he said that nobody loves me. I fear that's true sadly. I feel a lot of pain in my side since a hellhound used me as a chew toy. As a sit on a rock I start to cry. Nobody cares. Then in the distance I hear a voice.

"Shard, Shard wake up please wake up." Sobs the voice and I wake up.

EndofFlashBackEndofFlashBackEndofFlashBack

I wake up and see Alison crying and I realize I had a flashback of T-T-Tar- I can't even say it.

"I'm sorry." I croak out.

She looks up and hugs me and… Kisses me. Like my head and cheeks and forehead. "I care for you shard, I really do." She said hugging me tight.

"If you cared for me, I would like a glass of water please?" I ask her. She understands and hands me a glass of water. As I gulp it down, my parched throat feels better.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"No problem." She says with relief in her eyes. "Are you ok? She asks.

"Yeah." I lied, but she won't be able to tell thankfully.

"You're lying." She stated. Shoot.

I check the clock and I gasp. The show started soon. I get up and, without realizing, I kiss her on the cheek and run off. I ask the some Apollo kids for the song. They ask and I tell them You and I. they agree. After a few kids sing good and bad, my name is called out. I get up on stage and I nod at the Apollo kids and they start playing.

**I figured it out,  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours,  
Maybe they had to take some time**

**I know how it goes,  
I know how it goes from wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other tight  
Like us?  
Did they ever fight  
Like us?**

**You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I**

**Oh, you and I**

**I figured it out,  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle,  
There's always room for common ground**

**I see what it's like,  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
But they never tried  
Like us**

**You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us**

**'Cause you and I...**

**We don't wanna be like them,  
We can make it 'til the end,  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the gods above  
Can separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You and I**

**You and I**

**Oh, you and I  
Oh, you and I**

**We can make it if we try,  
You and I**

**Oh, you and I**

As I finished I quickly added, "That song was for Alison Bay." Then I run off while passing her saying "meet me in the woods."

**Thanks you guys for reading and remember to PM, Review and Favorite. Shard out. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it Shardeus and welcome to chapter 7. I love this story since its better than my other one. Also Shard look is usually a black leather jacket and a navy colored V-neck with dark blue jeans and combat boots. He is also muscle wise, between a foot-ball player (American foot-ball) and a swimmer and he has a wolf tattoo on his chest, ok? Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only my OC's. Now onto the story!**

Alison's POV: You would expect me to get ready and meet Shard but I just stand there shock, my cheek was still tingling when he kissed me, and because of his incredible singing. Then I run to my cabin and see my Half-sister Lyrical sunshine. Yeah, she is just screaming Apollo. Anyway I grab some Dark blue ripped skinny jeans. They actually weren't ripped when I got them. As I changed shirts into a Gray shirt and I put on my black converse and I start to brush my wavy dark brown hair. As I brush my hair, I hear Lyrical humming, smirking at me. Then I realize she is singing You and I, the song Shard sang. I turned around and glare at her.

"What do you want?!" I shout, blushing.

"I want to do your make-up for you." She said, still smirking. I glare at her but I let her.

"Why?" I mutter. She smirks at me.

"So you don't look weird when you meet Shardeus on your Da-", she didn't get to finish as I deny her, yelling,

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I yelled, blushing hard. She just smirks while she does my make-up. Soon she finishes and I leave, forgetting to grab my jacket.

Shards POV: As I stand in the forest, I feel kinda nervous because I'm scared she won't show up, but I instantly perk up as I hear foot-steps and I become speechless when I see Alison. She looks like an angel. I just stand there with flowers I got from the Demeter cabin. Then I realized something, I don't know anything about her. Soon I smile and I grab her hand, leading to my favorite tree. We sit down and just sit there awkwardly.

Lyrical's POV: As I watch him, he just sits with the flowers David gave him. David's very cute though. Wait, bad mind, he's just a friend. Anyway, I watch them with my binoculars when, speak of the devil and he shall appear, David walks up to me with… wait, are those flowers? I look at him and I see him blushing. I stand up and ask why he is here. He reply's with no words but with the flowers, shoving them into my hands. He asks what I'm doing and I tell him, I'm trying to get my sister with Shardeus. He just chuckles and sits, pulling me down. Then he takes MY binoculars and looks through them. He tells me there doing something.

Shards POV: I start to ask her some questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask. She just looks at me but replies,

"Blue, what's yours? She asks back

"Blue, what is your favorite place? I ask

"The forest or back stage somewhere." She asks, "what about you?'

"The Forest or sea or Back stage too." I reply and this continues until she asks about my tattoo and scars

"I got them from my step-dad." I whisper, remembering the pain. She then surprises me with a hug and kisses my cheek. We stay like that until I look at her. Then we both slowly lean in until our lips are touching. It feels like fireworks are going off, until I realize there are actual fireworks going off. We pull away and I hear a hiss off in the distance. I then realize what it is and I grab her and throw her up the tree and I get on the ground in my fighting stance.

"Hey, what's going on?!" she yelled and demanded.

"Monster." I yell back.

"I can fight myself you know!" She glared, but I was too worried with THIS monster.

"I know, but this is a dangerous and poisonous monster! And I am resistant to poison!" I yell and she understood. Then I saw the giant Scorpion and it headed towards me while I change into a wolf. I growl and I smelled its fear. Let me just tell you, fear does NOT smell good. It smells like dirty gym socks. I attacked it and it stung me in my stomach. It hurt but I heard a scream as Alison jumped on it. She rode it like a bull until I saw its tail go into her back. NOOOOO! I screamed and I ripped it up as I run to Alison, glad to hear her heart but its weakly pounding. No I cried as tears welled up in my eyes as I started to run to the infirmary. I hugged her close to my chest when I saw blood on her side, soon realizing it was my blood. I relaxed as a son of Apollo looked after her, seeing his sister like this must have made him think I was responsible for this. I looked at him while he glared and I told hi that she attacked the monster. He understood and got another daughter of Apollo named Lyrical to help me when he saw the blood seeping out of me. I had to take off my shirt, revealing my 8-pack, biceps and big pecs. I know, I'm very ripped but it is ok, because I'm not a jerk about it. She blushed but gasped as the saw my scars and tattoo. I looked away as I remember each wound. She cleans up the wound and I put my shirt back on and I check on Alison. Please be okay Alison I thought as tear welled up in my eyes.

**So that was chapter 7 and man was that eventful. And I will put what he looks like on devianart, ok? Ok so thanks for reading and don't forget to pm, review, and favorite! Shard out!**


End file.
